fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Shipp / Gallery
666.jpg 6661.jpg 6662.jpg 6663.jpg 6664.jpg 0a94acc4d5f011e1a9be22000a1e8b1a_7.jpg 38fc4cdc2c3711e294471231380f602c_7.jpg 539756_424250410947369_20949150_n.jpg image1.jpg|Little Alexandra dc62d684577f11e280a722000a9e28dc_7.jpg BLoSUQzCMAEWS58.jpg|Tweeted by "David Anders" on May 31st: "Gus' first vet visit with @AlexShipppp was a success.".|link=https://twitter.com/QuestionAnders/status/340604861131403265 d7b76fa6ce1611e2b0a322000ae9134a_7.jpg|Tweeted by "James Shipp": "After workout Brunch time with sissy #alexshipp #family #lilsis #love".|link=https://twitter.com/InShippShape/status/342364488672100353 BMcwzRcCcAA_7ug.jpg|Tweeted by "Julia Beth Stern" 13 hours ago: "Le petite iron chef @AlexShipppp".|link=https://twitter.com/JulBeSt/status/344297553925402624 135730d7acf44e133f1f0102ceabf8cd.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She plays "KT Rush" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". BMlW_4sCEAAdT1B.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 2 hours ago: "@JulBeSt and I watching a terminator reenactment last week. #ponchos".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/344902502010982400 BMuyNvWCcAAcL3h.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@Laurenlsummers and I taking mall photos #wealwayshaveagoodtime".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/345565745536724992 BMxpfmXCQAEZ2av.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 9 hours ago: "Gettin wild with my #partnerincrime @AdelaideKane".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/345767262990516224 BM0y0-PCYAAd-I5.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald" an hour ago: "@AlexShipppp Miss you too chick! How's LA? Look what I found x".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/345988632013856769 BNJRyKkCIAAVspy.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#nola".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/347430043527553025 BNJTDSuCUAAB3CW.jpg|Tweeted by "Brendan Hines": "Here's how @AlexShipppp gets things done".|link=https://twitter.com/brendan_hines/status/347431437282201601 BNJ9qmPCQAA7_F3.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 5 hours ago: "My first beignet! #yum #nomnom".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/347478292028342273 BNKCf0ECAAAT04T.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 4 hours ago: "#streetcar thx for the pic @brendan_hines".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/347483604319862784 BNN8GfiCAAAcJWA.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@louisacburnham Sunday is now marked so I don't forget to call my English soul sister on her bday. #loveyou ����".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/347758047214567424 BNTzSjhCMAAIot-.jpg|Tweeted by "David Anders": ""Young Love? Yup." Me & @AlexShipppp in New Orleans".|link=https://twitter.com/QuestionAnders/status/348170571302973440 BNYt5YqCMAI27_Z.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Miss Scarlet the parrot and I in #nola. Girl tried to eat my sun glasses, and I almost let her little butt do it!".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/348516485058146304 BOB8YIrCMAAvmej.png|Tweeted by "Nickelodeon" 22 hours ago: "Grooving on a Sunday afternoon & learning dance moves from @BurkelyDuffield and @AlexShipppp: http://at.nick.com/1185s7N".|link=https://twitter.com/NickelodeonTV/status/351417525013196800 BPANKa9CUAARgZi.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 12th: "My birthdays comin up y'all! #SoExcited #july16th #letthecountdownbegin".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/355798843239059456 BPq3zxvCMAATtgr.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 20th: "That moment when ur mom says smile and blinds you with the flash on her phone #iflookscouldkill".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/358801220477005824 BPmZxjACIAIT5WQ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 20th: "Happy birthday @InShippShape ! @JShipp5 and I lookin fly.".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/358486721836490752 BPaYuSTCEAA_nzD.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 17th: "What a successful birthday".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/357641141371408384 BPLYwR6CAAEgSMt.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 14th: "#universalstudios #siblings @JShipp5".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/356585644463620098 BPLYno8CIAAt-CZ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 14th: "#citywalk with my little bro @JShipp5".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/356585496027209729 BOS_m2UCAAI4KBa.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on July 3rd: "@tasieD made chocolate covered strawberries for me!! #luckygirl".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/352617344973012993 effa6b82ab0e3dffee2f4405e9ba16ed.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She played "KT Rush" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". BQsr3ReCUAALwE2.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 22 hours ago: "I love him.".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/363432423511445504 BQ3IxM1CMAAoXpV.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra an hour ago: "Always shining @bradleymeinz".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/364167892465496064 df77e6f6fd5c11e2bf3622000a9f1886_7.jpg|Tweeted by "bradley" 2 hours ago: "#barbie @alexshipppp @ B.Rad™ creative".|link=https://twitter.com/bradleymeinz/status/364164867567419392 89e0ebe8fd5c11e2bbe622000a9f1270_7.jpg|Tweeted by "bradley" an hour ago: "#summer @alexshipppp @ B.Rad™ creative".|link=https://twitter.com/bradleymeinz/status/364177064750235648 BRFqXUcCYAAnOKR.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "In case you were wondering what love looks like...".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/365189993641172992 c7f9a27a0b447214d143d1f2c08eff9e.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She played "KT Rush" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". BRuunQXCYAEwY_R.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Yes that's a Christmas bow, yes that's a cheetah print mock turtle neck. Deal with it. #tbt #noteethnoproblems".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/368079783982161920 BR6G-0ECcAE3eTn.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 2 hours ago: "#sweetnothings #huskywhisper @MarissaJack".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/368880633335914496 BSi0qTmCEAEhiSv.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra an hour ago: "It's almost like The Last Supper @JulBeSt @mr_maurer @Laurenlsummers @MarissaJack #maumaubday #greatnight".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/371745608161169408 BSi2GDRCYAAWPU9.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra an hour ago: "I moonlight most nights as a gargoyle in Hollywood #hunchback".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/371747184321912833 6b4494a9a4f3a802a46997c4c19fad53.jpeg|Alexandra Shipp's new Twitter profile picture. She played "KT Rush" on "House of Anubis". Follow her on Twitter at "@AlexShipppp". BTJ_r1ICcAA9Eol.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 15 hours ago: "A long time ago I was here".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/374502110181617664 BTR2LKTCMAA9bfY.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 2 hours ago: "@AJSawyer member this one? #takemebacktoliverpool xx".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/375054603227643905 b5f7eed01a6b11e39e3622000a9e16a3_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Best catch up ever!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/377565384389705729 BUE33fdCMAAMiDl.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 16 hours ago: "Oh you know just @ImJakeDavis and I shopping on melrose. Nbd."|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/378645270327595008 BUuwFkgCIAErzSM.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on September 21st: "@InShippShape @theycallmeBK #weddings".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/381592203266514944 BU0A07ACAAAEBOU.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on September 22nd: "My family in all it's glory @InShippShape".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/381962452771954688 BU38QgXCMAAACtO.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on September 23rd: "This old chestnut from the #kca2013 #throwback lounging on the carpet".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/382238904021028864 BVMJoj4CUAADn18.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 2 hours ago: "Well last night was a blast!!! Look at these lovely ladies!!! #tinychatlovin".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/383660985766010882/photo/1 BVXYCN0CAAAFJWZ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Laundry mat Sunday".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/384450875965468673 f5d11156297211e39a6e22000a1fab27_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Bridget Kelly" 12 hours ago: "dragged my boo @alexshipppp out for a drank #Kims30th #LaFamilia #LA #SummerInSeptember…".|link=https://twitter.com/theycallmeBK/status/384496460873875456 BV3bcK1CQAAZ2VZ.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 22 hours ago: "@wheredidihear #postseason #Athletics #rocknrileys #LA".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/386706420252434432 BWhChOQCQAEBAUb.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 16 hours ago: "so this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of... so this is love. @Laurenlsummers".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/389634506451206145 BWwbe60IEAAFXBs.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 10 hours ago: "@tasieD is my celebration in a beautiful package #love #ukbestie".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/390717485777162240 BWy_OCVIUAAsSmM.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra on October 17th: "14 and no idea who I am what I want. #tbt".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/390897515652194304 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis